


Live For Me

by JAKQ7111



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Generation: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fluff, Foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111
Summary: Dew gives Sylvia his prized Wind Sword just before the army marches on Velthomer.
Relationships: Silvia/Dew (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 4





	Live For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ava_Writes_Alot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/gifts).



> Yes, it's a Belhalla fic. You (kinda) know what's up.

“Hey, Sylvia?” Dew placed a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder. “I want you to have this.”

“This is...your wind sword!” Sylvia balked, admiring the enchanted green sword her husband was presenting her with. “Don't ya need this to fight?”

“Nah.” the thief easily replied. “I'm not doin' much in the way of fightin' these days. Things just feel too weird.”

Dew wasn't wrong when he said things felt weird. Sigurd's army had just captured Phinora, an oasis town in the middle of the Yied Desert, and were now on the march to defeat Duke Reptor of Freege—the man who had besmirched Sigurd's good name for the past several years. As straightforward as that goal sounded, there was definitely something in the air making most of the ragtag band of fighters more uneasy than usual. Even the normally carefree Dew could feel it.

“An' besides!” he continued. “I stole- er... _found_ this sword over by that Bragi Tower or whatever! Don't you have some of that Bragi blood in ya?”

“Well, that's what Father Claude told me, anyways.” the dancer looked her husband in the eye, her typically emerald irises shimmering with a faint hint of gold—her minor Brand on display. “He really knows his stuff, but I don't know where I could've gotten that from.”

“That just means you're mysterious, Sylvia!” Dew grinned, trying to lighten the mood a little. “A long-lost relative to Claude! Brought up as a common dancer, but you're so much more than that!”

“What do ya mean, Dew?” Sylvia looked confused. “I'm just me. There's nothin' special 'bout a girl like me. Sure, I can dance, but that's about it. Not like you and your fancy sword moves and thief stuff.”

“Don't be silly!” the thief slung his arm around his wife's shoulders, holding her close to him. “There's lots great about you! You're cheerful, you're talented, and you make everyone feel good just by dancing for us! And...” he blushed, “you make me feel extra good, just by being you, Sylvia. I love ya!”

“I...I love ya back, Dew.” Sylvia wrapped her arm around her husband's waist, so now they were cuddling instead of just standing side by side. She pecked him on the cheek. “I guess I'll take your sword. But be careful! You've gotta live for me, right?”

Dew let out a nervous laugh. His wife certainly knew how to cut to the meat of the issue. “Don't worry your pretty little head! I ain't goin' nowhere! Little Lene needs both her mommy and her daddy, right? And that baby on the way, too!” he gently patted Sylvia's belly—slightly swollen from the early stages of pregnancy. “You thinking of a name for the kid?”

“Hmm...” Sylvia pondered it for a moment. “If it's a boy, Cairpre. If it's a girl, Venus.”

“Cairpre or Venus it is, then!” the thief enthusiastically confirmed, squeezing his wife's shoulders one more time. “Now let's go catch up with the others! We don't want to fall behind!”

“You got it!” the dancer quickly kissed her husband's lips before they made their way towards the rest of Sigurd's militia. Whatever awaited the young couple, they both knew they had to survive. Together. For their children.


End file.
